


The Devil In Kentucky

by orphan_account



Category: Justified, Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an unfinished bit of fic, which includes Lucifer and Raylan. I didn't feel like continuing, but I love what I had put down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil In Kentucky

Raylan awoke with a throbbing echo in his head. He tasted blood, and something sharp and undetectable. He blinked upward, the room hazed over enough to blur his surroundings, save for a single silhouette. He'd guessed it was a man, and shit, was he tall. The man..wom-- _creature's_ presence gave him a shake he had never felt in his entire fourty-some years. A sudden pulse of clarity gave way to the shadow, now a blonde, towering beast of a man -- couldn't of been less than six-and-a-half feet in stature. 

"Raylan Givens," barely above a whisper, yet enough to run the Deputy's blood to ice. 

His sapphire eyes scanned Raylan's body, slumped like a rag doll against the wall. A hint of a smile, and it very well might have been the most frightening thing he'd ever seen. The U.S. Marshal felt his lip fall down with a violent quiver, not sure if speaking was in his best interests, but his mouth had its own plans.  
  
"W-Where am I? What the fuck is going on?" His voice sounded as if he hadn't spoken in weeks, hoarse and grating. The monsterous figure above him full-on smiled now, seemingly pleased with Raylan's vulnerability. 

"A church. I know it's a little bit of a..strange arrangement," his nose scrunched, then he shrugged, "but hell, who's here to stop me?"  
Raylan coughed up something fierce, specks of blood hitting the air. His chest heaved, aching so bad, he fought back tears.  
The man walked around the room a little, stopping again at Raylan. 

He pouted, showing the closest thing to compassion he appeared to be capable of. 

"Sorry about the blood. I did what I had to do to get you here. You struggled so much," he kneeled down, "but you're so _pretty_ when you're angry." He swiped a finger along the Deputy's lip, bringing some of the blood to his own tongue.

Raylan gasped, triggering another spew of crimson.


End file.
